I love you too
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Sungmin ragu untuk menerima pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun. KyuMin Couple, Mind to RNR?
1. Chapter 1

FF KyuMin/I Love You Too/ Shounen-ai/ 1S

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Genre: shounen-ai,romance  
Ratting:T  
Disclaimer : FF murni punya author yg ternspirasi waktu pulang dari PVJ nntn SS3 3D kemaleman.  
Summary:" I Love You Too, kyu." *apaan ini?*  
Warning : boyXboy,typo,gaje,abal, OOC?

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Sungmin masih terdiam di tepi jalan padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam waktu korea, ia tampak gelisah. Entah apa yg terjadi pada namja manis ini, yang jelas terlihat dari exspressinya ia seperti tengah berfikir keras.  
Sedetik kemudian ia melihat sebuah taxi lalu menyetopnya, kemudian masuk ke dalamnya dan mulailah taxi itu melaju.

"Selamat malam, mau kemana tuan?"

"Kemana saja.."

"B-baik tuan."

Supir taxi itu tampak mengernyit memandang Sungmin, tak ada yg aneh ataupun salah dengan penampilan Sungmin. Tapi supir itu takut kalau sungmi bukanlah orang baik, cukup banyak kejadian yg terjdi akhir – akhir ini Menimpa para penumpang atau bahkan supirnya sekalipun. Makka si supir memasang sikap waspada.

"Tak perlu takut, aku punya uang untuk membayar taximu ini, sekrang bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seolah aku ini penjahat. Dan percepatlah sedikit laju taximu ini."

Ucap Sungmin yg sadar kalau supir itu sedari tadi ia masuk telah memandanginya dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Ahh jwesonghamnida tuan.. tapi bisakah tuan mengatakan tujuan anda?"

"Tujuan? Aku pun tidak tahu,, hanya bawa aku berkeliling saja."

"Baiklah.."

Tanpa banyak Tanya lagi supir taxi itu sedikit menambah kecepatan laju kendaraanya, membawa penumpangnya itu mengelilingi indahnya kota seoul di malam hari.  
Sungmin membuka setengah kaca jendelanya, menikmati pemandangan malam kota seoul yg sungguh indah dan mempesona.

Ia tersenyum simpul kala angin bertiup membelai wajah manisnya, meski terasa dingin tapi Sungmin menyukainya. Mengingatkannya pada belaian seseorang pada wajahnya, orang yg telah membuatnya seperti ini. Bagaikan orang linglung, berjalan tanpa tujuan. Pikirannya berputar pada kejadian yg beberapa saat lalu terjadi.

Flahsback…

Siang hari yg cerah menemani hari Sungmin, tidak seperti biasanya hari ini ia mendapat jadwal kuliah agak siang. Beberapa sahabat dan teman – temannya menyapa Sungmin ketika ia telah memasuki area kampus yg luas dan megah. Tiba – tiba seseorang menghampirinya dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Annyeong Sungmin hyung," sapa orang itu.

"Annyeong Henry-ah, kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" sapa balik Sungmin lalu bertanya pada Henry, sosok namja chubby berketurunan china.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini padamu." Henry menyerahkan surat berwarna merah muda pada Sungmin.

"Annyeong hyung.." setelah memberikan surat itu Henry segera pergi.

"Eh? Chamkamman Henry-ah..aishh.." Belum sempat Sungmin memangil Henry lagi, sosoknya telah hilang di balik koridor kampus yg terlihat ramai.

Sungmin penasaran dengan isi surat itu, Sungmin pun membukanya dengan perlahan. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia memiliki perasaan yg kuat tentang seseorang yg menyuruh Henry menyampaikan surat itu padanya.

Sungmin terpana begitu membuka isinya, isinya terdapat sebait syair yg di karangkai indah sedemikian rupa oleh sang pengirim misterius yg sebenarnya, Sungmin berharap bahwa seseorang itu adalah orang yg di sukainya.

_**Kau secerah mentari di pagi hari  
Harummu semerbak Melati  
Indah pancarmu menyaingi bulan di malam hari  
Kau lah sang penjerat hati**_

Annyeong hyung, apakah syairku terdengar buruk?  
Maaf jika memang seperti itu, kau tahu sendiri aku tak pandai dalam berkata – kata  
Mungkin saat ini kau bertanya – tanya siapa aku? Apa tujuanku mengirimkan ini padamu.  
Jika kau menginginkan jawabannya, temui aku di taman dekat kampus jam 3 sore nanti.

Evil Prince

__  
Sungmin terkekeh begitu selesai membaca isi surat itu, tanpa perlu ia berpikir keras pun ia sudah tahu siapa yg mengirimnya surat itu, dan untungnya si pengirim sesuai dengan harapannya. Seorang yg ia sukai, memiliki  
julukan Evil yg tak lain adalah hoobaenya di kampus itu. Cho Kyuhyun…

Seperti yg tertulis di surat itu kalau Sungmin harus menemui sang Evil Prince di taman dekat kampus jam 3 sore ini, namun sepertinya Sungmin akan datang terlambat. Karna saat ini ia masih berada di dalam kelasnya dan tengah melihat jam tangannya dengan gelisah, seharusnya dari 30 menit lalu kelasnya bubar. Jika saja si dosen tidak memberikan mereka materi tambahan untuk bahan skripsi.

"Oh sial.." Rutuk Sungmin saat melihat jamnya hampir menunjukan pukul 4 sore.

Sungmin khawatir orang itu lelah menunggunya dan akhirnya pergi, sebelum Sungmin mendapat jawaban atas tujuan dari isi surat yg diterimanya.

Sungmin berhafas lega setelah dosen itu mengakhiri penjelasannya, Sungmin bergegas pergi menuju taman yg memang jaraknya dekat dengan kampusnya. Tak hentinya ia melirik jam tangan pink yg melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, ia begitu gelisah dan takut kalau sosok itu telah pergi.

Namun kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan Sungmin memudar begitu melihat sosok yg tengah menantinya, duduk sendiri memainkan benda hitam di tangannya, sungmin tersenyum dan beranjak mendekati sosok yg tampak masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Annyeong Kyu, apa yg tengah kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin yg sudah duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Eh? H-hyung kapan datang?" Kyuhyun langsung gugup begitu menyadari kehadiran Sungmin, sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum geli melihat exspressi terkejut Kyuhyun yg menurutnya begitu lucu.

"Aku sedang mencari Evil prince-ku." Jawab Sungmin santai.

"E-evil Prince?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg semakin gugup.

"Ne, seseorang yg mengirimi-ku surat tadi pagi. Menuliskan puisi yg begitu buruk namun entah mengapa aku malah tersentuh, seseorang yg seharusnya ku temui jam 3 tadi. Hmm..tapi sepertinya aku terlambat, mungkin ia telah pergi." Jawab Sungmin lalu hendak berdiri.

"Tunggu.." Tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya.

"Bagaimana jika Evil Prince itu kini berada di hadapanmu?." Tanya Kyuhyun, sambil menatap Sungmin dengan dalam.

Mata foxy dan mata obsidian itu saling menatap satu sama lain, mengangumi masing – masing dari mereka. Keduanya terhanyut dan waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir plump Sungmin sekilas.

"Aku tak pergi hyung, aku selalu di sini menunggu kedatanganmu. Dan kini kau telah tahu jawaban dan tujuanku mengirim surat itu, I Love You.." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu tulus.

Entah apa yg Sungmin rasakan, tapi malah terdiam mendengar pengakuan cinta Kyuhyun. Bukankah ia sudah sangat lama memimpikan hal ini terjadi? Namun sekarang saat impiannya jadi nyata mengapa lidahnya menajdi sangat kelu? Gugup atau ragukah dia?.

"Baiklah mungkin kau shock dengan ini semua, aku akan memberimu waktu berfikir. 3 hari lagi aku akan meminta jawaban darimu." Terdengar nada kecewa dari ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sebenarnya juga sedih mlihat Kyuhyun kecewa seperti itu. Salahkan dirinya yg menandak bisu sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan cinta kyuhyun.

"Kalau bgitu aku pergi dulu hyung, annyeong." Kyuhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yg mematung.

Dalam hati Sungmin begitu merutuki dirinya yg begitu tak berdaya, hei ayolah apa susahnya berkata 'I Love you Too' pada Kyuhyun? Bukankah ia juga menyukainya, dan menginginkan Kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya? Sudahlah , Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika sebuah kesempatan hilang dari depan matanya. Toh Sungmin masih memiliki waktu 3 hari kedepan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dan semoga saat itu ia telah sanggup untuk menjawabnya.

Sekitar 1 jam Sungmin masih terdiam di taman itu merutuki kebodohannya, sampai akhirnya ia lelah dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Mungkin dengan tidur ia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kyuhyun, namun apa yg ia lakukan? Ia hanya berjalan tak tentu arah hingga tak sadar telah larut.

Flashback end…

Sudah hampir satu setengah jam Sungmin berkeliling kota seoul, ia belum mengatakan kemana tujuannya meski supir taxi itu terus bertanya padanya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 11 malam.

"Tuan, bisa tolong katakan sebenarnya kemana tujuan tuan? Ini sudah larut dan saya harus segera pulang." Tanya supir taxi itu untuk yg kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah turunkan aku di depan saja." Jawab Sungmin.

"Huft~ apa tuan sedang menghadapi masalah?" Tanya supir taxi itu yg sepertinya tak tega jika harus menurunkan sungmin di tepi jalan malam – malam begini. Meski Sungmin adalah seorang namja, tapi ia sangat manis dan itu bisa memancing orang untuk berbuat buruk padanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya tengah bingung." Jawab Sungmin.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika saya lancang ingin mengetahui masalah anda, tapi mungkin anda bisa bercerita sedikit pada saya, mungkin saya bisa membantu. Itu pun jika tuan tidak keberatan." Ucap si supir memandang Sungmin melalui kaca spionnya.

"Hmm..aku hanya bimbang, aku menyukai seseorang dan orang itu pun menyukaiku. Baru saja siang tadi ia menyatakan perasaanya padaku. Namun entah mengapa aku tak sangguo menjawabnya." Sungmin menceritakan masalah yg tengah di alaminya.

"Apa anda ragu akan perasaan anda padanya? Atau ada msalah lain..?" Tanya supir itu lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya takut, aku menyukai namja. Apa menurutmu itu wajar? Mungkin pada awalnya aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan masalah itu, karna banyak di antara sahabatku yg menjalin hubungan serupa, hanya saja aku tak menyangka hal itu kini terjadi juga padaku." Jelas Sungmin. Memberitahukan penyebab keraguannya menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa itu memang sedikit tidak wajar, tetapi mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Kalian saling menyukai bukan? Lalu apa masalahnya? Jangan perdulikan apa kata orang, mereka tidak tahu apa yg sesungguhnya kita rasakan, hanya menghakimi orang seenaknya tanpa mengerti perasaan kita yang sesungguhnya, benar - benar sangat sok tahu."

"Jadi menurutmu tak apa jika aku bersama orang kusukai meskipun ia namja sepertiku?"

"Ku rasa tidak, bukankah cinta itu buta? Lagi pula sekeras apapun anda mencoba menghindari perasaan itu pasti hati akan berontak."

"Lalu apa yg harus aku lakukan?"

"Temui dia dan katakan kau juga mencintainya, ingat tak perlu takut dengan pendapat orang. Kau yg menjalankan hidupmu sendiri dan bukan mereka. Kau berhak memilih apa yg kau sukai."

Sungmin terdiam memikirkan kata – kata yg di ucapkan si supir taxi, mungkin memang benar yg di katakan supir itu.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan?" Tanya si supir yg membuat sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Antarkan aku ke apartemen superior.." jawab Sungmin.

Supir taxi itu tersenyum lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju alamat yg di tuju. Sementara Sungmin semakin berdebar, semoga keputusannya tak salah dengan memilih pilihan hatinya dan mengabaikan norma yg ada.

"Semoga ini belum terlambat, tunggu aku Kyuhyun-ah.." Gumam Sungmin, berusaha meyakinkan hatinya kembali.

"Sudah sampai tuan.." Ucap supir itu, berhenti di sebuah bangunan apartemen mewah.

"Gamsahamnida, ini uangnya." Sungmin membayar sejumlah uang pada supir itu dan segera turun.

"Th tuan,ini terlalu banyak!" Teriak si supir taxi saat menghitung uang yg sungmin beri melibihi argonya.

"Anggap sebagai ucapan terima kasihku!" Jawab Sungmin, si supir hanya tersenyum. Dan segera melajukan lagi mobilnya meninggalkan gaedung apartemen mewah itu.

"Semoga kau bahagia.." Gumam si supir taxi.

Sementara Sungmin setengah berlari memasuki gedung apartemen, segera mencari lift dan menekan tombol  
floor 13. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12, mungkin terlalu larut. Namun Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan diri sampai besok, ia ingin segera menjawab pernyataan Kyuhyun sebelum hatinya kembali goyah.

"Apa tidak terlalu malam ya?" Pikir Sungmin saat melihat jam tangannya.

Bebrapa saat terdiam di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 236, akhirnya Sungmin mulai menekan tombol bel. Sekali tak ada yg membuka pintu, 2 kali masih belum ada yg membuka pintu. Hingga Sungmin tak sabar dan terus menekan tombol bel itu.

"Iya..iya sabarr! Siapa sih malam – malam begini meng—eh hyung?"

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, keluarlah sosok Kyuhyun yg nampaknya tadi tengah tertidur dan terganggu oleh suara bel pintu yg di tekan beurlang kali oleh Sungmin.  
Kyuhyun sendiri Nampak terkejut dan tak menyangka bahwa Sungmin aka datang ke apartemennya selarut ini.

"Mian kyu, apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"A-ani.. a-ayo silahkan masuk hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup lalu mempersilahkan sungmin untuk masuk.

"Gomawo.." Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan duduk hyung, mau ku buatkan minuman?" Tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun duduk di sofa yg tersedia di apartemen Kyuhyun, di susul Kyuhyun yg duduk di sampingnya.

"Anio, aku hanya sebentar disini." Tolak Sungmin halus.

"Ada apa hyung malam – malam begini ke mari?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin bertanya.

"Eumm..kyu.. " Sungmin mengantungkan kata – katanya membuat Kyuhyun gemas.

"Ada apa hyung? Katakanlah.." Desak Kyuhyun agar Sungmin segera bicara.

Namun di luar dugaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yg masih shock hanya diam dan mencoba mencerna perlakuan Sungmin pada dirinya yg begitu tiba – tiba.

"I Love You Too.." ucap Sungmin malu – malu, rona merah telah menjalar di pipi chubbynya.

"H-hyung kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, mian kyu jika aku mengganggumu. Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa menunggu sampai besok, aku takut besok aku kembali membisu saat berhadapan denganmu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Gwencanha, aku senang akhirnya hyung menerimaku." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut, membuat rona merah di pipi Sungmin semakin jelas terlihat.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin hingga tatapan mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun sangat menyukai mata foxy Sungmin yg berbinar cerah. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun mengatakan Sungmin secerah mentari pagi, lalu Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya, Kyuhyun juga sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Sungmin yg begitu memabukan, itu pula sebab Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Sungmin seharum melati.  
Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan, sosok di hadapannya benar – benar sempurna. Bersinar dengan indah bagai cahaya rembulan yg menerangi malam gelap, dan Kyuhyun sudah sangat terjerat pada pesonanya.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, kembali menyalurkan perasaan cinta yg ia miliki pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun memejamkan mata dan menikmatinya, menerima segala curahan perasaan cinta Kyuhyun melalui ciuman basah yg romantis.

"Kau sangat indah chagi, I Love You.."

"Mmhh…I Love You Too, kyuhh.."

Dan selanjutnya, sisa malam itu mereka lewati bersama. Memadu kasih, melebur menjadi satu dan bergerak seirama. Saling mengungkapkan hasrat yg terpendam dan saling menyatukan jiwa. Sungmin telah mutlak menjadi milik Kyuhyun seutuhnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Tak ada perasaan takut atau ragu lagi, yg ada hanya cinta, ketulusan dan kasih sayang.

FIN

Annyeong readers^^  
semoga pada suka ya, mian banget kalau kurang romantis atau feelnya gak dapet dan terkesan maksa and gak masuk akal.  
Gomawo buat yg udah baca, author minta saran dan kritiknya untuk FF ini. So, jangan lupa komen, ok.


	2. Chapter 2

FF KyuMin/ Try To Love You/ GS / Part 2

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Other Cast : Donghae (namja)  
Yesung (namja)  
Ryeowook (yeoja)  
Jessica Jung (yeoja  
Seo Jo Hyun (yeoja)  
Jung Yonghwa (namja)  
Ratting : M  
Genre : Romance  
Disclaimer : FF ini asalnya remake dari FF saya juga sih, cuman tadinya SiBum dirubah jadi KyuMin. Jadi mohon maaf kalau nanti ada nama Siwon dan Kibum yg belum sempet saya edit.

Warning : DLDR, Gaje, typo bertebaran, bahasa yg berantakan dan segala kekurangan lainnya

^^KyuMin Love^^

Kyuhyun poV

Apa yg telah kulakukan pada Sungmin? Akh pasti dia akan marah padaku, aku tidak pernah meminta lebih dari pada sekedar ciuman di pagi hari, tapi kali ini bisa di bilang ciuman panas di pagi hari. Huft~ Donghae hyung mianhae, aku tidak sengaja. Aku tergoda oleh Sungmin, jujur sebenarnya aku menaruh rasa pdanya.

"Kyu, kenapa masih berdiri? Ayo cepat mandi lalu turun ke bawah, aku masakan sarapan untukmu." Ia menegurku yg masih melamun memikirkan kejadian tadi, ku kira dia akan marah. Ternyata tidak, berarti dia sudah bisa menerimaku.

"Ne chagi." Jawabku singkat lalu segera mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi, hampir saja aku.. akhh Cho Kyuhyun apa yg kau pikirkan?! Tapi Sungmin tadi memang menggoda, bukan salahku juga. Tapi aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya, apa aku menyakitinya? Semoga tidak.

"Kyu, ayo cepat turun! Sarapan dulu, jam 10 kita berangkat ke gereja." Teriak Sungmin dari lantai bawah.

"Ne Minnie, sebentar lagi aku turun." Jawabku, dan setelah selesai aku pun turun dan menuju ruang makan.

"Ayo makan sarapannya." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sepiring omelet.

"Wah omelet buatanmu enak, kenapa tidak dari dulu kau buatkan aku omelet?" Aku memuji omelet buatannya.

"Aku baru belajar memasak masakan barat, aku tahu kau suka masakan barat." Jwabnya agak malu, sungguh manis!.

"Oh begitu, bisakah nanti kau belajar membuat wafel atau pancake?" Tanyaku, hanya sekedar untuk basa – basi.

"Ahh ne, itu makanan kesukaanmu. Baiklah nanti aku akan belajar membuatnya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Ahh bahagia sekali rasanya, akhirnya Sungmin bisa sedikit lebih baik dan ramah lagi padaku. Donghae hyung, maafkan aku kalau aku terkesan merebut Sungmin darimu. Tapi aku takkan membuat Sungmin menangis lagi karna dirimu.

"Kyu palli, ini sudah jam 10. Kita harus ke gereja." Sungmin menarik tanganku yg sedang membaca koran. Kami baru saja selesai sarapan.

"Iya sebentar, aku panaskan mobil dulu." Aku pun meraih kunci mobil yg tergeletak di meja lalu aku memanaskan mobil itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya aku dan Sungmin pergi menuju gereja tempat pernikahan YeWook di selenggarakan.

"Tuan Kim Jong Woon, bersediakah anda menerima Nona Kim Ryeowook sebagai istri anda dalam suka maupun duka hingga mau memisahkan?"

"Ya aku bersedia."

"Dan anda Nona Kim Ryeowook, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Jong Woon sebagai suami anda dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Baiklah dengan ini kalian ku nyatakan sebagai suami – isteri, pengantin pria di persilahkan mencium pengantin wanita."

Prok Prok Prok!

Aku menyambut Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona yg kini telah menikah, aku melihat Sungmin di sisiku juga tersenyum bahagia melihat Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona. Sudah lama sekali Sungmin tak tersenyum semanis ini, dan aku senang hari ini senyuman manisnya akan selalu terkembang.

"Cukkahae Yesung hyung." Ucapku pada pasangan pengantin baru itu.

"Ne Wookie,Yesung oppa, cukahae." Sungmin juga ikut memberi selamat.

"Gomawo Minnie eonni, Kyuhyun-ah." Balas Wookie noona sambil tersenyum.

"Ya chagi, ayo cepat kita harus menjamu tamu." Yesung hyung menarik tangan Wookie noona.

"Ya! Kenapa sih buru – buru?" Tanya Wookie noona berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yesung hyung. Aku dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan aneh ini.

"Biar acaranya cepat beres, kita kan mau bulan madu ke jeju." Celetuk Yesung hyung, dia benar2 sudah berubah dari dulu yg ku kenal.

"Oh aku tahu, hyung mau buru – buru mau ehmm" Aku kembali menggoda Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona

"Apa sih Kyu!" Wookie noona bersemu merah saat aku mengodanya.

"Kau bisanya hanya menggodaku dan Wookie saja!." Yesung hyung ikutan ngomel.

"Hahahaha sudahlah hyung, noona. Mengaku saja haha.." Tawaku masih menggoda noona dan hyungku ini.

"Sudah Kyu, jangan ganggu mereka. Kau ini masih saja suka jahil." sungmin menasehatiku, aku pun segera menghentikan tawaku.

"Ckckck ternyata Cho Kyuhyun yg jahil ini takut pada isterinya eoh?" Yesung hyung berkata dengan nada mengejek, rupanya ia ingin membalasku.

"Sudah – sudah, Wookie, Yesung oppa. Sekali lagi ku ucapkan selamat. Semoga rumah tangga kalian bahagia, aku dan Kyu pamit dulu." Akhirnya Sungmin dan aku memohon pamit dari pernikahan Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona.

Kalau waktu itu Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona yg datang ke acara pernikahan aku dan Sungmin dan menghibur kami kini sepertinya gantian, aku dan sungmin yg menghibur YeWook. Tapi pada kenyataannya tetap saja aku dan Sungmin yg merasa dihibur karna melihat tingkah laku Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona yg kadang masih malu - malu. Padahal mereka sudah lama pacaran dan sekarang sudah menikah, entah bagaimana rumah tangga mereka nanti? Hahaha..XD

Kyuhyun poV end.

Someone poV

Cho kyuhyun, nikmati saja kebahagiaanmu selagi kau bisa. Nanti bisa ku pastikan tawamu takkan pernah lagi terdengar, yg ada hanya tangisan!

"Oppa semua sudah beres, tinggal besok kita menemui Kyuhyun."

"Bagus, kerjakan dengan baik."

"Ne oppa, oh ya ada 1 hal lagi."

"Ada apa lagi? apa ada masalah?"

"Ani oppa, hanya saja aku sedikit khawatir tentang rencana ini."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, percayalah semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menjalankannya, arraseo?"

"Arraseo oppa."

Kita lihat Cho Kyuhyun, dapatkah kau bertahan nantinya? Akan ku buat istrimu itu juga meningalkanmu, agar kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya appa ketika umma meningalkannya demi namja lain.

Someone poV end.

Sungmin poV

Hari ini aku senang sekali, sahabtku menikah. Dan ada hal lain, ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah aku dan Kyuhyun menikah, dia mengajakku keluar untuk berjalan – jalan. Ya hari ini memang tak terduga, pertama kejadian tadi pagi lalu ini. semoga ini awal yg baik untukku dan kyuhyun.

"Nah sudah sampai, kajja." Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah kedai ice cream.

"Eh mau apa kita kesini?" Tanyaku bingung, ini kedai ice crime yg selalu ku datangi bersama Donghae dulu.

"Tentu saja makan ice cream." Jawabnya lalu keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Tapi kenapa musti di tempat ini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, aku sedang ingin makan ice cream. Kalau kau tidak mau setidaknya temani saja aku makan ice cream." Ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku memasuki kedai ice cream itu.

Tempat ini cukup menyimpan banyak kenangan antara aku Donghae juga Kyuhyun. tapi memang lebih sering bersama Donghae, karna tiap akhir pekan dia selalu mengajakku kemari. Tidak banyak yg berubah dari kedai ini, hanya lebih luas dan nyaman saja dari pada dulu.

"Ahjussi, pesan 1 ice cream Strawberry dan 1 ice cream coklatnya ya." Kata Kyuhyun pada ahjussi pemilik kedai itu.

"Ada rasa baru, mint dan mix fruit anda mau coba?" Tawar ahjussi itu, keliatannya enak.

"Aku ingin coba yg rasa mix fruit." Kataku.

"Baiklah nona, jadi 1 ice cream Strawberry, coklat dan mix fruit. Mohon di tunggu pesanannya." Kata ahjussi itu ramah.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun yg ternyata memperhatikanku.

"Tidak, sifatmu ternyata masih sama. Dan kesukaanmu juga." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang aku dan kyuhyun menunggu di meja paling ujung kedai yg menghadap ke taman yg menjadi taman kesayanganku dan donghae dulu.

"Kau tahu alasan aku mengajakmu kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba – tiba memecah lamunanku akan taman di hadapanku.

"Molla, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Aku balik bertanya.

" Aku ingin mengantikan setiap memory tentangmu dan Donghae hyung di tempat ini, menjadi kenanganmu bersamaku. Aku bukan bermaksud menyuruhmu melupakannya, aku hanya ingin menggantinya." Jelasnya padaku, aku masih kurang mengerti apa maksudnya dengan menganti kenanganku?.

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa maksudmu?." Ucapku jujur.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, tidak menangis lagi karna apapun termasuk Donghae hyung. Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum, tanpa terbayangi oleh Donghae hyung."

Kini aku mengerti maksudnya, Kyuhyun ingin membahagiakanku. Tapi aku merasa kalau dia ingin mengantikan posisi Donghae di hatiku, memang perlahan – lahan aku mengeser kedudukan Donghae di hatiku, mengantikannya dengan Kyuhyun. tapi jika untuk membuatku menghilangkan Donghae dari hatiku tapi rasanya sulit.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya datang. Silahkan." Ahjussi itu datang mengantarkan pesananku dan KyuhyunS.

"Gomawo, ini uangnya. Ambil saja kembaliannya." Ucap Kyuhyun membayar ice cream itu.

"Ah gamsahamnida tuan, silahkan dinikmati." Setelah itu ahjussi itu pergi.

Hening, sesaat kami hanya saling pandang. Ada sesuatu di mata Kyuhyun yg sama seperti yg ada di mata Donghae, entah mengapa sekilas mereka mirip. Sifat mereka, dan cara mereka memperlakukanku pun mirip. Mungkin karna mereka sahabat dari kecil.

"Ayo di makan ice creamnya, nanti keburu meleleh." Ucap Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne." Ucapku sambil menyendokan sesuap ice cream Strawberry ke mulutku.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Masih sama seperti yg dulu ne." Tanyanya, sambil menatapku.

"Ah ne, sekarang jauh lebih enak dan manis dari pada dulu." Jawabku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yg rasa baru?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku belum mencobanya." Jawabku. Lalu aku pun menyuapkan sesendok ice cream dengan rasa baru itu.

"Eotte?" Tanyanya lagi ketika aku sudah merasakan ice cream itu.

"Rasanya ada manis juga ada asamnya." Jawabku.

"Seperti kehidupan kita, kehidupan kita tak akan selalu manis. Suatu saat akan ada asam dan pahit, atau mungkin hambar." Ucap Kyuhyun, dia kembali berbicara hal yg tidak ku mengerti.

"Jadi kau mengibaratkan hidup kita seperti rasa ice cream ini?" Tanyaku basa – basi.

"Ne, mungkin dulu kau merasakan manisnya. Lalu sekarang kau sedang merasa asamnya, dan aku akan merubah rasa asam itu menjadi manis kembali."

Entah dari mana Kyuhyun mendapatkan kata – kata puitis seperti itu. sekarang aku benar – benar merasa kalau Kyuhyun tulus terhadapku, tapi di sisi lain aku takut mengingkari janjiku pada Donghae.

Sungmin poV end.

Author poV

Tanpa sadar seseorang tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun juga Sungmin yg berada di kedai ice cream. Ia memandang ke arah Sungmin dengan tatapan bencinya, tangannya mengepal keras. Matanya melotot tajam menahan amarah, Sungmin yg merasa di amati menolah ke arah taman. Tapi ia tak mendapati siapapun di sana.

"Cho Kyuhyun, akan ku pastikan kau menyesal karna telah meningalkanku demi yoeja itu." ucap orang misterius itu sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

"Kyu, kajja kita pulang, hari sudah sore." Ajak Sungmin pada suaminya.

"Oh ne, kau tidak ingin menikmati sunset dulu di taman kesayanganmu ini heum?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, Sungmin tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Ah ani, lain kali saja kita kesini lagi. aku lelah ingin istirahat." Tolak Sungmin halus.

"Baiklah, kajja kita pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengandeng tangan Sungmin menuju mobil.

Other place….

"Bagaimana Jess, semua sudah beres?" Tanya seorang namja pada Jessica.

"Ne oppa, sudah." Jawab Jessika sambil memasukan beberapa file ke dalam tasnya.

"Ingat, yakinkan Kyuhyun untuk menempatkanmu sebagai salah satu direktur di cabang perusahaannya. Setelah itu selanjutnya biar aku yg atur." Lanjut namja itu lagi.

"Baik oppa, akan ku usahakan."

Namja itu adalah Jung Yonghwa, dan yeoja yg mengaku sebagai client Kyuhyun yg berasal dari Los Angles adalah Jessicka Jung saudara sepupu Yonghwa. Ia diminta datang oleh Yonghwa demi membantunya menjalankan rencana liciknya, yaitu merebut Cho corp dari tangan Kyuhyun dan membalaskan dendam appanya.

Back to KyuMin…

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Sungmin sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun tampak sudah rapih dan sedang membereskan file – filenya sambil sesekali mengeceknya lagi. hari ini dia ada meeting bersama clientnya yg dari Los Angles, Jessica.

"Chagi, hari ini aku sepertinya akan pulang terlambat lagi. ada meeting lagi di kantor." Ucap Kyuhyun yg baru saja turun dari lantai atas dengan membawa tas kerjanya.

"Oh ne." Balas Sungmin datar.

"Kalau aku pulang nanti aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti kemarin, arraseo?" Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda sungmin yg tengah serius.

"Iya, iya ini sarapannya." Sungmin menyodrokan piring berisi pancake madu.

"Wah pantas dari tadi serius masaknya, ternyata masak pancake pesananku ne?" Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya menatap Sungmin yg pipinya memerah karna malu.

"Ayo di coba dulu, ini percobaan pertamaku." Ucap Sungmin

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil sendok dan menyendokan pancake madu pertama buatan isterinya. Sungmin menunggu pendapat Kyuhyun dengan harap – harap cemas, ia berharap rasanya enak dan Kyuhyun menyukainya. Sungmin sudah bertekad untuk membahagiakan Kyuhyun sebagaimana Kyuhyun membahagiakannya saat ini.

"Eotte? Enak tidak?" Tanya Sungmin takut – takut.

"Eumm masitha!" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Fiuhh~~ aku kira rasanya tidak enak." Ucap Sungmin lega.

"Ini enak chagi, coba kau cicipi sendiri." Kyuhyun menyuapkan sesendok pancakenya pada Sungmin.

"Eh kurang manis. Kau bohong ya bilang enak?!" Sungmin merasa di bohongi, karna setelah dia coba sendiri pancake buatannya kurang manis meski sudah pakai madu.

"Kan ada kamu Minnie yg manis melibihi gula, jadi makanya aku bilang manis karna emank manis, kan kamu yg masak." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Ih gombal!" Pipi Sungmin kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, masakannya enak kok cuman kurang sedikit. Aku pergi dulu ne."

CHU~~

Kyuhyun pamit pada Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin jadi diam terpaku hanya tersenyum. Benih cintanya bersama Sungmin mulai tumbuh dan bersemi bersiap menjadi bunga yg bermekaran.

Kyuhyun side...

Hari itu seperti yg sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya Jessica akan menandatangani surat persetujuan kontrak dengan perusahaan milik Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan di baca dulu, ini kontrak yg harus anda tanda tangani." Kyuhyun memberikan lembaran file pada Jessika.

"Baik tidak ada masalah Kyuhyun -ssi" Ucap Jessicka ketika sudah beres membaca file itu dan menandatanganinya.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi rekan bisnis yg baik." Ucap Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Jessica, terkembang senyuman licik dari wajah Jessica.

"Oh ya Kyuhyun -ssi, bisakaha aku meminta satu hal padamu sebagai pemilik investasi terbesar di Cho corp?" Tanya Jessica.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Aku ingin di tempatkan menjadi salah satu direktur di cabang perusahaanmu." Jawab Jessica.

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku lihat apakah ada jabatan direktur yg kosong untukmu." Balas Kyuhyun datar, ia mengerti maksud Jessica.

"Hubungi aku secepatnya ya Kyuhyun -ssi." Ucap Jessica centil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Jessica dengan tatapan ngeri.

Sementara itu Jessica tampak keluar dari gedung perusahaan Kyuhyun dengan terburu – buru, ia memasuki mobil sedan yg sejak tadi terparkir di sebrang gedung mewah itu menanti Jessica.

"Bagaimana? Sudah beres?" Tanya Yonghwa pada jessicka ketika Jessica baru saja memasuki mobil itu.

"Sudah oppa, aku sudah menandatangani surat kontraknya." Ucap Jessica yg duduk di jok samping Yonghwa.

"Lalu kau dapatkan posisi direkturnya? Di cabang mana?" Tanya Yonghwa lagi.

"Kalau yg itu Kyuhyun masih mencarikannya untukku, dia bilang akan menghubungiku ketika ia sudah mendapatkan posisi direktur yg kosong." Jawab Jessica menjelaskan.

"Baiklah." Yonghwa pun menyalakan mobilnya dan melajkan mobilnya meningalkan gedung perusahaan milik Kyuhyun.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Aku kesepian tiap kali Kyuhyun pergi ke kantor, sepertinya menyenangkan jika aku memiliki bayi. T-tapi sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum pernah menyentuhku lebih jauh selain dari ciuman dan kejadian 2 hari yg lalu. Aku merasa iri dengan Wookie, eh sungmin apa yg kau pikirkan babo!

"Kau kenapa chagi?" Aku menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang memangilku.

"Kyuhyun? kenapa sudah pulang? Katanya kau ada meeting dan akan pulang terlambat hari ini?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku takut istriku ini kesepian, apa kau tidak senang aku pulang lebih awal heum?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memelukku tiba2.

"Ahh ani, aku senang. Aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi." Ucapku tanpa sadar mengatakan apa yg ku rasa.

"Oh jadi selama ini kau kesepian di rumah menantiku ne?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Eh i-iya." Jawabku malu – malu.

Kyuhyun lalu melongarkan pelukannya padaku lalu menatap dalam mataku, tatapan Kyuhyun dan Donghae padaku hampir mirip. Keduanya seakan menyampaikan perasaan cinta dan sayangnya padaku lewat tatapan matanya, dan senyum mereka selalu terkembang manis menghiasi wajah tampan mereka.

"Kenapa kau diam eoh? Sedang mengagumi ketampananku atau sedang membandingkanku dengan Donghae hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan isi pikiranku, dari mana dia tahu aku sedang mengagumi dan membandingakan dirinya?

"Aahh anio, hanya saja aku merasa tenang dan damai melihat tatapanmu." Jawabku.

"Berarti sekarang kau bisa merasakan perasaanku padamu kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, aku kembali bingung dengan kata2nya yg terkadang berbelit2.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanyaku, Kyuhyun masih memeluku dan menatap mataku sambil menempelkan keningnya di keningku.

"Mata tak pernah bisa bohong Minnie, aku tahu saat ini kau merasakan hal yg sama denganku. Tapi di sisi lain kau masih bingung akan perasaanmu, antara aku dan janji kita pada Donghae hyung iya kan?"

Seakan Kyuhyun tahu segala yg aku pikirkan, dia mengatakan semua hal yg sempat terfikir olehku.

"..." Aku hanya diam dan melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu ragu lagi Minnie, aku mengijinkanmu untuk tetap mencintai Donghae hyung sebagai orang yg pernah mengisi hati dan kehidupanmu. Tapi aku juga mohon padamu cintai juga aku sebagai suamimu, org yg terikat perjanjian suci bersamamu dihadapan Tuhan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memelukku dari belakang.

Kata – kata Kyuhyun sangat menyentuh hatiku, mereka benar akan semua itu. aku dan Kyuhyun memang berjanji pada Donghae, tapi aku dan kyuhyun juga sudah berjanji pada Tuhan. Jadi aku rasa janji pada tuhan jauh lebih penting untuk ku tepati.

"Baiklah Kyu, aku akan mencintaimu sebagai orang yg kini mengisi hati dan kehidupanku" Ucapku lembut, setelah beberapa saat berfikir dan mempertimbangkannya.

"Jjinjja Minnie?" Tanyanya girang sambil membalik tubuhku menghadapnya dan pandangan kami bertemu, mtanya tampak berbinar.

"Ne, tapi aku masih dalam tahap belajar mencintaimu lebih jauh."Ucapku lagi.

"Tentu chagi, kan aku sudah pernah bilang aku akan selalu menantimu sampai kapan pun." Jawabnya lembut, kami pun berpelukan kembali.

Aku merasa Kyuhyun adalah malaikat yg di pilih Donghae untuk menjagaku, gomawo Hae-ah kau sudah menitipkanku pada malaikat sebaik dan sesempurna Kyuhyun. aku akan tetap mencintaimu, aku takkan melupakanmu Hae-ah. *gak salah? Kyu kan evil #plakk! Di tabok kyu XD*

Sungmin poV end.

Yonghwa poV

Tahap awal sudah berjalan, tinggal menunggu untuk menjalankan tahap selanjutnya. Aku takkan berhenti sampai semua dendamku dan keluargaku padamu.

DUKK

"Awww" Ringisku memegangi jidatku yg sepertinya terbentur sesuatu.

"Arghh appo." Suara ringisan lain terdengar. Aku pun segera berdiri dan melihat di depanku seorang yeoja tengah terduduk di tanah memegangi dahinya yg sepertinya membentur dahiku tadi.

"Neo gwencanhayo?" Tanyaku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Gwencanha, gamsahamnida." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku, cantik sekali yeoja ini. *hoeekk*

"Jwesonghamnida, tadi aku tidak memperhatikan jalan. Apa ada yg sakit?" Ucapku sedikit khawatir.

"Ahh anio gwencanha" Jawabnya lagi.

"M-mau aku antar pulang? Sepertinya kakimu keseleo, biar sekalian aku obati." Tawarku pdanya, karna aku lihat ia memegangi kakinya dan terlihat kakinya lecet.

"Ahh tidak usah, nanti malah merepotkan." Aku kecewa mendapat penolakan dari yeoja ini.

"Jung Yonghwa imnida." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Seohyun imnida." Ia juga ikut memperkenalkan dirinya, nama yg bagus dan cantik seperti orangnya.*hoekkk muntah lagi*

Aku cukup tertarik dengan yeoja bernama Seohyun ini yg aku temui tak sengaja karna kami bertabrakan.

"Eumm Yonghwa -ssi? Gwencanha?" Tanpa sadar Seohyun memperhatikan tingkahku yg mendadak aneh.

"Ahh ne, gwencanha. Ayo sebaiknya kau ku antar, anggap permintaan maafku karna menabrakmu." Ucapku lagi, kali ini aku bersikeras mengajaknya.

"Ahh aku tidak apa, aku masih bisa jalan kok argghh" Ia berdiri tapi akhirnya jatuh lagi karna kakinya keseleo, aku yakin Seohyun takan menolak ajakanku kali ini.

"Tuh kan kau jatuh lagi, sudah lebih baik aku antar. Di mana rumahmu?" Tanyaku sambil membantunya lagi untuk berdiri.

"B-baiklah, gomawo yonghwa -ssi. Nanti biar aku tunjukan saja jalannya." Akhirnnya ia mau menerima ajakanku. Aku senang sekali, mungkinkah ini yg di namakan love at the first sight?

Yonghwa poV end.

Seohyun poV.

Karna terlalu fokus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan jalanku dan akhirnya aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Namja tampan, karna kakiku keseleo akibat tabrakan tadi aku di antar pulang olehnya.

"Yonghwa -ssi, di depan itu berhenti. Rumahku yg bercat putih." Ucapku sambil menunjuk rumah di ujung jalan.

"Disinikah kau tinggal?" Tanyanya sambil menatap rumah yg bisa di bilang sederhana.

"I-iya, terima kasih tumpangannya." Aku pun sedikit menundukan kepalaku memberi salam pada Yonghwa.

"Tunggu!" Yonghwa menahan tanganku lalu aku berbalik menatapnya.

"Wae?" Tanyaku sambil menatap mata musangnya.

"Bolehkan kalau nanti aku mampir kerumahmu?" Yanya hati – hati.

"Tentu." Jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum, Yonghwa pun melepaskan gengaman tangannya di tanganku.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa" Ucapnya dari dalam mobil.

"Ne, gomawo dan hati – hati jalan." Ucapku melambaikan tanganku.

Huft~~ hari ini cukup melelahkan, aku sudah seharian memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk merebut Kyuhyun kembali. Tapi tak ada 1 pun yg berhasil terfikir olehku dan aku malah bertemu namja bernama Jung Yonghwa itu. apa mungkin ini pertanda akan sesuatu?

Seohyun poV end.

_(My everything)_

_The loneslines so night so lone_  
_the search my streength to carry on_  
_my every hope has seemed to die_  
_my eyes had no more tears to cry_

_The light the sun shining up above_  
_you sorrounded me with your endless love_  
_that all the things i could'n see  
now are so clear to me_

_You're my everything_  
_nothing your love a bring_  
_my live is yours alone_  
_the only love i ever know_

_You spirit puls me trough_  
_when nothing else will do_  
_every night i pray on bended knee_  
_that you will always be my everything_

Sungmin poV

Seminggu sudah ku lewati dengan kesendirian, Kyuhyun sibuk mengurus clientnya yg berasal dari LA itu. aku bingung kenapa clientnya yg satu ini sangatlah merepotkan, sedikit – sedikit dia akan memangil Kyuhyun jika ada masalah sekalipun masalah sepele dan kecil. Dan gara – gara itu aku jadi kurang terperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun, dan itu membuatku kembali meragukan Kyuhyun.

"Sesibuk – sibuknya Donghae dulu, ia belum pernah tidak memperhatikanku sedikit pun. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, saking sibuknya dia berangkat pagi pulang malam dan aku jadi merasa tercampakkan olehnya." Ucapku sambil duduk di taman kesayanganku dulu bersama Donghae. Pikiranku kembali melayang ke masa lalu.

Flashback...

Hari dimana aku marah besar pada Donghae, karna donghae sudah 3x membatalkan kencan mereka gara – gara Donghae sibuk dengan club dancenya. Aku sangat membenci di campakan, apalagi jika orang yg mencampakanku adalah Donghae.

"Minnie aku mohon maafkan aku" Mohon Donghae yg ke 50 kalinya padaku pada hari itu.

"Sudah ku katakan pergi! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" bentakku kesal karna dari tadi Ddonghae terus  
mengikutiku sambil memohon maaf.

"Aku takkan pergi sebelum kau memaafkanku." Ucap Donghae menatapku sendu.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu Lee Donghae!" Bentakku lagi lalu berlari meningalkan Donghae yg tertunduk lemas.

Aku terus berlari sambil menangis, aku sangat kesal dan marah pada Donghae tapi aku juga merasa kasihan pada Donghae. aku merasa membentak donghae terlalu keras, padalah kamiber tengkar hanya gara2 masalah sepele.

"Noona, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg mendapatiku sedang menangis sesengukan di kelas.

"Hikss..hikss..a-aanio hikss.." Jawabku masih menangis.

"Apa noona bertengkar dengan Donghae hyung?" Kyuhyun duduk di hadapanky dan bertanya lagi.

"Hiks..ne..hikss...kyu-ah, aku harus bagaimana? Hikss.." jawabku, lalu ia mengangkat kepalaku yg sedari tadi ku tundukan membuatku menatap Kyuhyun di hadapanku dan balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar?" Nukannya Kyuhyun menjawab, tapi dia malah balik bertanya lagi padaku.

"D-dia hikss..mencampakanku hikss...selama 1 minggu ini huweee.." Tangisanku semakin kencang, membuat Kyuhyun yg melihatnya merasa ikut sedih.

"Kenapa bisa dia mencampakanmu? Hae hyung selingkuh?" Tanya Kyuhyun asal nyeletuk(?).

"A-ani hikss..d-dia sibuk sama club dancenya hikss..." Jawabku.

Aku pun menceritakan semua kekesalan dan beban di hati serta pikiranku pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun pun dengan setia mendengarkan certiaku. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa – apa selain menjadi pendengar yg baik untukku dan sesekali memberi saran.

BRAKK!

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar, aku dan Kyuhyun memandang ke arah pintu itu dan mendapati Yesung oppa yg panik mengahmpiri mereka dengan tergesa – gesa dan exspressi yg menandakan hal buruk (?)

"Yesung hyung, wae geure?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung oppa.

"Sungmin, ayo ikut aku!" Yesung oppa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan menarik tanganku.

"K-kemana? Hiks.." Tanyakku yg belum berhenti menangis.

"Ke taman! Donghae kecelakaan di taman itu!" Yesung oppa memberi tahuku dan Kyuhyun, kami langsung shock mendengar ucapan Yesung oppa.

"Jjinjja?! K-kenapa bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Entahlah, ayo Minnie cepat temui Donghae di taman kesayangan kalian. Sepertinya pikirannya kacau hingga dia jadi seperti ini." Ucap Yesung oppa, aku yg masih menangis akhirnya berlari keluar kelas menuju taman yg di maksud oleh Yesung oppa.

"Noona, kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun hendak mengejarku, tapi Yesung oppa menahannya..

Taman…

Aku sampai ke taman itu dengan berlari, nafasku terengah – engah dengan mata merah karena aku berlari sambil menangis. Di edarkan seluruh pandanganku ke arah taman kesayanganku bersama Donghae, sampai aku menemukan sesosok tubuh tengah terbaring di bawah pohon rindang.

"Hae!" aku berlari mengahmpiri tubuh itu, tangisku kembali pecah.

"Hae bangun hae! Hiks...aku memaafkanmu hae! Hikss.. bangun!" Aku menangis sambil menguncangkan tubuh Donghae.

"Hae aku mohon hikss...bangun! a-aku tidak marah lagi hikss.. Hae palli ireona!" Teriakku sambil mendekap tubuh Donghae erat.

"Ngghh" Terdengar suara erangan dari Donghae, aku menatap Donghae sesaat lalu mata Donghae terbuka.

"Hae! Hiks.. hikss.. ku kira kau meningalkanku hae hikss.."Aku kembali mendekap Donghae, sementara Donghae hanya terdiam masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya .

"Minnie kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Donghae ketika sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hikss..Ye-yesung oppa bilang kau hiks..kecelakaan disini, makanya aku kesini dan dan hiks.. aku lihat kau terbaring di sini aku kira kau hiks..beneran kecelakaan huweee"

Aku mengahambur kepelukan Donghae, sementara donghae diam sambil membalas pelukanku. Aku yg sangat panik dan khawatir menangis dengan keras dalam dekapan Donghae. Takut benar – benar akan kehilangannya

"Sshhttt..sudah chagi jangan menangis lagi, aku ada disini tidak akan meningalkanmu." Ucap Donghae menenangkanku.

"Janji? Hiks...jangan pernah tinggalin dan campakan aku lagi ne?" Aku berhenti menangis dan menatap Donghae lekat.

"Iya sayang, janji." Donghae tersenyum lalu mengecup keningku penuh sayang.

"Hae, apa kau masih akan terus sibuk bersama club dance?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Ya mungkin, tapi aku janji gak akan pernah mencampakan kamu lagi baby." Jawab Donghae sambil membelai pelan rambutku yg sedang bersandar di bahunya.

"Ne, aku percaya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku memjamkan mata, menikmati kebersamaanku dengan Donghae. Aku sadar kalau Donghae adalah segala – galanya untukku di dunia ini, aku tak kan pernah sanggup berpisah jauh dari Donghae. Maka saat itu juga aku berdoa dalam hati pada tuhan, agar terus membuat Donghae berada di sisiku, selamanya.

Flasback end...

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Seseorang mengagetkanku, aku membuka mataku dan menatap orang yg ada di hadapanku.

"K-kyu? k-kenapa bisa kau ada disini?" Tanyaku pada orang yg tadi mengagetkanku yg ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak ada di rumah, padahal aku sengaja pulang cepat untuk melihatmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Mianhae." Ucapku meminta maaf.

"Aku tahu kau merasa kesepian kan? selama 1 minggu ini aku selalu sibuk mengurus bisnisku, maka dari itu minggu depan aku akan mengambil cuti untuk menemanimu." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil menatap ke mataku.

"Ah ani, gwencanha. Aku tahu pekerjaanmu jauh lebih penting." Ucapku datar.

"Tidak ada yg lebih penting selain dirimu saat ini, kau segalanya bagiku untuk saat ini sampai seterusnya. Minggu depan kita akan liburan ke villa di daerah perbukitan, jadi kau harus ikut ne." Katanya sambil membelai rambutku sayang, aku sangat senang Kyuhyun kembali perhatian padaku.

Seperti kata Kyuhyun kalau minggu ini dia akanmengambil cuti dan mengajakku menginap di villa. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segala keperluan kami, rencananya kami akan menginap selama 3 hari disana, jadi aku tidak begitu banyak membawa baju dan perlengkapan. Saat ini aku sedang di mobil bersama Kyuhyun menuju villa, senyum tak hentinya terkembang di wajahku dan Kyuhyun. Ini bisa di bilang honeymoon pertama kami, karna pada saat kami menikah dulu kami tidak pergi honeymoon.

"Kyu apa masih jauh?" Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Eummm aku rasa iya." Jawabnya santai.

"Kok sepertinya kita melewati jalan yg salah, setelah belokan tadi kenapa jalanan menjadi sepi?" Tanyaku mulai takut.

"Kau benar, coba aku lihat GPS dulu" Jawab Kyuhyun menyalakan GPS mobilnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku lagi, aku melihat exspressi Kyuhyun berubah menjadi panik.

"K-kita tersesat. Tempat ini sama sekali tidak tercantum dalam GPS, sepertinya aku salah belok. Harusnya kita belok di belokan pertama, tapi kita belok di belokan ke2." Jawab Kyuhyun panik, ia memberhentikan mobilnya sejenak dan melihat sekitar untuk menanyakan jalan.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun yg hendak keluar dari mobil.

"Mencari bantuan, siapa tahu ada orang yg bisa kita tanyai" Jawabnya lalu segera turun dari mobil.

Perasaanku tidak enak, mana hari yg tadi cerah tiba – tiba mendung. Aku khawatir pada Kyuhyun, apa lagi tempat ini sangat sepi dan tidak kami kenal. Apa yg akan terjadi jika tiba – tiba saja turun hujan dan Kyuhyun belum kembali?

Sungmin poV end

Author pov

Kyuhyun meningalkan Sungmin sendiri di mobil sementara ia mencari bantuan atau seseorang yg bisa ia tanyai bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari tempat asing ini, awan semakin mendung rintik – rintik hujan mulai turun. Karna Kyuhyun tak menemukan siapapun dan ia khawatir pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk kembali dan mencoba memutar balik agar dapat kembali ke jalan raya.

"Minnie, Minnie!" Kyuhyun memangil – mangil nama sungmin karna ia lihat sungmin tidak ada dalam mobil, ia mulai panik mencari Sungmin.

"Minnie kau dimana chagi! Minnie!" Pangil Kyuhyun lagi, namun tetap tidak ada yg menyahut.

Tik Tik Tik

Sementara air hujan mulai turun dan membasahi bumi yg kering, Kyuhyun semakin panik. Kemana perginya Sungmin apalagi saat ini hujan mulai turun, lalu Kyuhyun melihat sebuah rumah tua yg tak jauh dari mobilnya di parkir. Ia berfikiran kalau Sungmin mungkin kesana untuk meminta bantuan, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah itu dan memarkirkannya di depan rumah itu.

Ceklek… krieet….

"Minnie? Kau di dalam chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan melangkah perlahan memasuki rumah tua yg tampak kosong itu.

"Haloo apa ada orang?Minnie?" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi, namun tetap tidak ada sahutan. Sampai ia mendengar suara yg cukup aneh.

"Siapa disitu? Ada orang di sini?" Kyuhyun masih memangil – mangil seseorang yg mungkin tinggal di tempat itu, tapi tidak ada yg menjawab. Perlahan suara itu semakin jelas.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju asal suara aneh itu yg berada di kamar paling belakang di rumah tua itu, ia berjalan dengan hati – hati di rumah kosong dan gelap itu. dan saat ia membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan ia melihat sosok seseorang tengah mengigil di pojok ruangan.

"Aigoo Minnie? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Sungmin.

"K-kyu..." Ucap Sungmin pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ne chagi wae? Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"N-ne d-dingin" JawabSsungmin terbata, tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Pakai jaketku ne?" Kyuhyun melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Sungmin. Namun Sungmin masih menggigil.

"K-kyu d-dingin." Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya, Kyuhyun yg awalnya kaget kini balas memeluk Sungmin mencoba menghangatkannya

"Sudah hangat?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin . Dan Sungmin hanya menganguk matanya mulai terpejam.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat sosok Sungmin yg tertidur dalam dekapannya, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat wajah mereka sangat dekat. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengelus pipi Sungmin, dan tanpa sadar Sungmin mendesah mendapat sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun meski hanya di pipi.

"K-kyu d-d-dingin."Sungmin membuka matanya, badannya makin menggigil.

"Apa yg harus ku lakukan minie? " Kyuhyun menjadi panik dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"B-buka b-bajumu" Suruh Sungmin yg membuat kyuhyun kaget, tapi akhirnya ia menuruti perintah Sungmin. Kini Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan keadaan dirinya yg topless. XD

"Sudah hangat?"T anya Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin kini merasa hangat, tapi sebaliknya Kyuhyun merasa kedinginan.

Sungmin yg merasakan kalau Kyuhyun mulai kedinginan berfikir tentang sesuatu, orang yg terkena hipotermia cara mengobatinya adalah menghangatkannya dengan suhu tubuh. Maka dari itu ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membuka bajunya lalu memeluknya, jika Kyuhyun dibiarkan dia juga bisa terkena hipotermia seperti Sungmin sekarang.

"Minnie a-apa yg kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget ketika Sungmin tiba – tiba saja bangun dan membuka kancing kemeja putihnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kedinginan." Jawab Sungmin setelah dia membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat diam melihat Sungmin.*kyu terpesona sama umin XD *

DEG!

Saat itu juga, Kyuhyun merasakan debaran jantungnya dan Sungmin berdebar bersamaan dengan irama yg sama – sama cepat. Sungmin kini memeluknya dengan keadaan tubuh bagian atas yg sama2 polos, di tengah derasnya hujan dan dinginnya udara. Seketika semua menjadi panas saat gejolak tak mampu lagi tertahan, semua menjadi hilang kendali. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya mereka terhanyut dalam permanian cinta.

TBC

Tinggal 1 part lgi END deh^^  
gomawo buat yang udah review..


End file.
